vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk (MCU)
Summary Doctor Robert Bruce Banner is a renowned scientist in the fields of Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. He is one of the scientists who tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which originated Captain America in World War II, but when an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation instead of Vita Radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist found himself plagued with a peculiar condition; when angered or provoked, he would transform into the rage-fueled and nearly mindless green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous green menace. When a mounting threat called for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury recruited him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter ego, Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. After the Avengers split up, he became good friends with Tony Stark and was also given the freedom to live in the world without being hunted down. After the HYDRA Uprising, the Avengers regrouped to battle the growing threat of HYDRA. To make it so that the Earth could be safe without constantly needing the Avengers to protect it, Banner assisted Stark in creating Ultron, an artificial intelligence. The AI quickly turned against them, trying to cause the extinction of humanity. Hulk helped in the fight against Ultron and decided to go off the grid after the team successfully defeated him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 6-B Name: Bruce Banner, Hulk, The Incredible Hulk, David B, Mr. Green, The Target, The Pioneer in Gamma Radiation, The Big Guy, Doc, Force of Nature on Legs, Enormous Green Rage Monster, Man With Breathtaking Anger Management Issues, The Big One, The Other Guy, Green Monster, Green Sasquatch, Big Green Guy, Jade Jaws, Green Snowman Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 48 in Thor: Ragnarok Classification: Human gamma physicist as Banner, Gamma mutate as Hulk, Member of the Avengers Powers and Abilities: High Intellect (When he is Banner), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possibly Regeneration, Can create shockwaves by clapping his hands, Berserk Mode, Anger Empowerment Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Can damage Thor and defeat an empowered Loki) | Large Country level (Can damage Thor) Speed: At least Supersonic (Capable of matching Iron Man in combat, who can fly at speeds equal to fighter jets) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Had a quick fight with Thanos) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Forces a Leviathan to move against it's will) | At least Class K, Likely Higher Striking Strength: Class PJ (Can damage Thor) | Class ZJ (Comparable to Thor) Durability: Mountain level+ (Capable of surviving multiple attacks from Thor and the Hulkbuster) | Large Country level (Survived a lightning from Thor) Stamina: Very High (Can fight several powerful characters, such as Ultron, Hulkbuster, and Abomination) Range: Melee physically, Farther with soundwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high as Banner, Varies from simple-minded to totally berserk when he is the Hulk. Weaknesses: Suicidal (although, he has yet to find a way to kill himself) Key: Pre-Ragnarok | Post-Ragnarok Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Hero Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Adults Category:Tier 6